gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Edo Soldier
Edo Soldier is an Unknown Monster created by HalBuzzKill, and is admittedly inspired by/ripped off from a PS1 game called Silhouette Mirage. He appears as a RED/BLU hatless Soldier with a BLU-colored shield on his right arm. Bio Edo Soldier is a Soldier who can, at will, switch between two sides of himself. These sides have separate appearances and personalities, and are both associated with a given attribute that is opposite to the other but cannot exist without said other, to maintain balance. The things that stay the same over both appearances are E.S.'s ideals, goals and abilities, though these abilities vary with his attribute. His biggest changes are to his abilities, and his personality - his RED side is rational and strongly for-the-people, while his BLU side is more self-serving and kind of a dick but still means well. He also retains the hubcap on his right arm. He is relatively passive, behaving as a human. His abilities and origin, not his behavior, is what makes him a Monster. Creation Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lF4E-E3UWyE Edo Soldier is in actuality a construct - a bio-engineered person designed to have the appearance of the Soldier. Initially created for simply grunt work by the Watcher, Hal and Odessa came across him and stole him away. Taking him to a secret facility in the Italian catacombs, the two of them activated a pair of machines to either side of the Soldier, resulting in their imbuing him with the two elements and transforming the doppelganger construct into Edo Soldier. Abilities Edo Soldier, as mentioned earlier, can switch his appearance - and hence his attribute - on a whim usually, which can be useful for quickly making himself unable to be physically harmed by a given attack. His vulnerability is, of course, determined by attributes, RED for Mind and BLU for Soul or Body. There isnt too much of a noticable difference between the two aside from some obvious things, like RED being a match to psychic power and BLU to non-psychic metaphysical energy. Most weapons, machines and direct physical attacks don't fit into either, but many Monster abilities fall into one of these two categories. He is vulnerable to attacks that are opposite of his current attribute. *Examples of attacks that match his RED attribute include **Neko Donut's abilities **Private Funnyman's Dishonor Crocket **Psychic energy *Examples of attacks that match his BLU attribute include **Trolltizen's trollface **Crazy Machine's screams **Attacks performed by ghosts or undead Attacks that are the same as his current attribute do not do any physical damage, but continuous same-attribute attacks will make his other abilities weaker, up to the point where they're available but nigh unusable in a useful way. Attack His main attack is the ability to fire etherial energy from his hands of a matching attribute to his own. This energy can take the form of individual projectiles, a continuous beam, or a low power explosive. Defense Edo Soldier's defense consists of a barrier that he raises from his hubcap - a Reflector. This Reflector protects him from physical attack and attacks of the same attribute, and bounces projectiles of any attribute, including none, away or back. At full power the Reflector even sends projectiles back to their source - which tends to result in the assailant becoming subject to their own attack. Every non-attribute attack and opposite-attribute projectile that hits this barrier drains his energy. Opposite-attribute physical attacks pass right through it. Faults and Weaknesses Edo Soldier is physically vulnerable to attacks that are of opposite attribute to his or don't have one. Attribute attack vulnerability can be remedied by an attribute switch, but he is consistently vulnerable to neutral attacks. He can't even keep them off of him as effeciently as he can attributed attacks. Continuously attacking him with an attribute the same as his own, if he doesn't reflect it, will drain his energy. The less energy he has, the less powerful his attacks become and the less efficient his defense becomes. As he loses energy his shield will occasionally let any attack through and his lasers will become weaker. At minimum energy his shield is all but gone and his attack is limited to weak, single projectiles. He cannot switch attributes when low on energy. Other *It's been stated that eventually Edo Soldier will come across a way to temporarily fuse his two elements. This fusion will result in him turning purple, his becoming able to use either attribute at the same time, the negation of his attribute weaknesses making everything effect him as it would anything else, and making him exponentially more powerful. He also begins to use attack patterns akin to Bullet Hell fire. *Theme song *Fused Elements Mode theme Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Monsters made by HalBuzzKill Category:BLU Team Category:Good Category:RED Team Category:Neutral Good